Return to Tallon IV
by yawn
Summary: these are the questions i've been having sent to me. these are the ONLY ones. if you have a question, look on my profile for my sn. thanks. and bye
1. Arriving on the freighter

I opened my eyes when I heard knocking on my tube and groaned to see my mother there outside. "Come on Chris, we just picked up a distress call from a freighter ship orbiting Tallon IV." I pushed the door to my tube open and stepped out before stretching. I was 14 and had a cool as hell woman for a mom. 'Wait a sec. Isn't Tallon IV the place where she? No, can't be the same place.' I was shaken out of my thoughts when my mom walked into my room in her Varia Suit just as she was attatching her gun arm. Her suit was orange and a kind of golden yellow color with domed shoulders. I guessed we were close to the freighter and said, "Give me 5." She nodded and walked out of my room. I yawned whil I walked over to my closet and opened it. Inside were some regular clothes then my energy suit which was black and crimson. My mother Samus Aran had gotten it for me when I passed a test of hers a few days ago. The test was to defeat a hard as hell monster with no armor. It seemed easy enough because it looked defenseless, but the thing could shoot acid, burrow underground, and teleport to places. I spent three hours trying to kill the thing and finally killed it with a missle. My energy suit was clean and shined like new, mostly because it was new, and could carry 35 missles. It had an energy beam, wave beam, and ice beam combos with the missles, and a grappler hook.  
  
I finished attatching my gun arm and walked to the door. I pressed a button and it slid open with a slight whoosh and I stepped out into the tight corridor of the ship. I couldn't believe how my mom could walk down the hall in that Varia Suit of hers and fit when I could hardly fit, but she did it. I carried my helmet under my free arm as I walked down the corridor and to the small control room of the ship and saw my mom talking to the computer she called 'Eve'. "Hello Eve." I said as I sat down in the left chair which was a few feet away from the chair my mom was sitting in and looked out at the stars that were going by. "Hello Chris. I've downloaded the map of the freighter into both of your suits. You each have three energy tanks, so be careful. If there are Pirates in there, they're going to be ruthless. Samus, be careful. You too Chris." Eve said as I cringed at when she said Pirates. They'd killed my father a few months before I was born and I was mad when I finally found out when I was 7. "We'll be careful Eve. Chris, we'll be at the freighter in two minutes, so get ready." Samus said to me before standing and kissing my cheek. She pulled her helmet on her head and walked to the small elevator under the hatch. I pulled my own helmet on and sighed as I walked over to the elevator. Samus patted me on my shoulder and pushed the up button on the elevator when we docked the freighter.  
  
Samus went up and looked around then motioned for me to come up. I pressed the up button on the elevator and went up ontop of the ship. I watched my mom do about 45 front flips when she jumped off the ship and muttered "Show off." I jumped off of the ship which rocked when I did and onto the freighter beside my mom and looked at a force feild infront of us. "So, how do we get through that?" I switched to my scan visor and looked around. I switched back to my combat visor and looked at a bright blue and gold ship which had docked beside ours. "Not them again. I thought you told them to quit following us Chris?" Samus looked over at me as three people got out of the ship that just docked beside ours. "Maybe they just got the distress signal like us?" I watched as they walked over to us with the bigger ones in silver Varia Suits, and the smaller one in a silver Energy suit. The girl in their family I liked a lot. We usually talked when our parents went out of the ships or were asleep. "Hello Samus. Chris. I guess it's good to see you again. I see Chris passed your test. Nice suit he has." The man said to us. Samus nodded. "I guess we should work together since we're all here." My mom looked at the other family before shooting two glowing red orbs on pillars on each side of the force feild and deactivated it. The woman shrugged and followed Samus up a ramp and assisted her in deactivating a second force feild. "How're you doing Judy? I'm guessing your husband still doesn't know you're cheating on him?" Samus said as she opened the door into the freighter. Judy was mad but didn't say anything. "John still doesn't know that I'm cheating on him. He's too busy upgrading his weapons to care though." Judy said with a kind of sadness in her voice. John walked into the hall behind them with me and their daughter following. The floor rumbled under me and their daughter when John opened the next door and collapsed under us. "Chris! Damnit!" My mom ran to the edge of the hole but saw nothing but black. Judy walked over to the edge of the pit and called down. "Lauren! Lauren, please answer me!" Judy dropped onto her knees and started to cry as John walked over to them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat up and groaned before looking around. I couldn't see a thing since the room was black so I flipped on my flash light.I turned around until I saw Lauren a few feet away unconcious. 'Shit.' I moved over to her and took her helmet off after taking off my gun arm and heltmet. She groaned and looked up at me. "What happened?" She said as she sat up and looked around after flipping on her flash light. "I don't know. I happy you're alive." I said before kissing her cheek. Lauren blushed and kissed me back. I stood and helped her up. "Let's get out of here." I picked my helmet and put it on before attatching my gun arm. It was set on the energy beam. I turned to Lauren and walked to the door before opening it. I walked into the room slowly and looked around. I flipped off my flash light and switched to my thermal visor and some shapes that looked like. 'Damnit.' Space Pirates. 


	2. Going to the control room

I charged up the power beam and fired a charged shot at one the Pirates. The shot glanced off it's armor and it screeched and turned to look at me before raising it's arm to show an energy blade. I reached down to my leg and pulled up an energy dagger which glowed a dark blue before glowing black for a few seconds. The Pirate charged at me getting ready to cut through my suit into me while the other fired at me with it's plasma gun. I deflected the blade from one of the Shadow Pirates and shot it three times in it's face. After the third shot the Pirate's head blew up causing bright green blood to splatter on the walls and my suit. I fired a super missle combo at the Pirate that had hit me a few times with it's plasma gun and watched when the thing hit the ceiling then drop back to the floor dead. Lauren walked into the room as I put my energy blade back into a slot on the right leg of my suit. I lifted up my left arm and checked my energy. '55 left in this tank. Gotta find some energy.' I looked back at Lauren who was slightly freaked out by the green blood on the walls from the Pirate that I shot in the head. I pressed a button on my gun arm and watched a bright orange map show up with a green arrow on the bottom. "We're on the basement of this freighter, and through that door is an elevator up to the control room. I think we'll be able to call our parents from there and tell them we're ok." I said this before walking to the door and opening it. Inside was an elevator big enough for about five people. Lauren followed me inside and onto the elevator. "What're we going to do if there are Pirates in the control room Chris?" Lauren said slightly afraid. I shrugged as I pushed the 'up' button before hugging her. "Let's just hope there aren't."  
  
I walked to the door and opened it before looking around the control room. Nothing was there so I motioned to Lauren to follow me in. We walked inside slowly sweeping the room from left to right. We reached what looked like a com station and I let Lauren sit down in the chair. She sat down and took off her helmet. She picked up the headset on the desk and spoke into it. "Is anyone there?" Her voice echoed in the room from a speaker. "I keep watch while you tell our parents where we are." I continued looking around the room. "Ok. Samus, mom, dad, me and Chris are in the control room. Chris killed two Shadow Pirates about twenty minutes ago. Hurry and get over here." Lauren put her helmet back on and stood up before hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back before we heard one of three doors opening.  
  
Samus fired a missle into a group of Shadow Pirates as Judy and John ran into the control room. I ran over to the door and waited for my mom to come through. Samus dove through the door and into Judy and John before I closed it and locked it. "Hello mom. Judy, John. Good to see you alive." I shook hands with John as Judy ran over to Lauren and hugged her tight enough to where you could hear Lauren's Energy suit groan from the pressure. I hugged my mom after taking off my helmet and gun arm. "I thought you were dead...I'm so happy you're alive..." Samus said hugging me for a few minutes. I smiled and walked over to a chair before sitting down. "We're going to have to hole up in here for a while. We should rest for as long as we can so we can be rested for when those Space Pirates break through that door." Samus said walking over to a chair a few feet away from Judy and John who were both slumped against a wall panting from a giant fire fight they just had with about 20 Space Pirates. Lauren pulled a chair next to mine and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped one arm around her waist and shut my eyes. My mom had been watching us and smiled when she saw us. 'So that's why he's been staying up so late. He's growing up.'  
  
a/n:second chapter complete. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will have probably have about a 5 paragraph long fire fight, and people WILL die. Not saying who, but just guess. Next chapter will be up in about two days. Bye until then  
  
I would also like to thank Dymus for reviewing the first chapter. First review of this story. I'll be updating this story often, so please check this every now and then. R&R please! 


	3. Two down, three to go

a/n: ty Hellspawn for being the first to review my second chapter. this chapter took longer because of the fire fight. i made sure to try to describe it well enough for you to picture what's going on in your head, so for your enjoyment, on with the third chapter of Return to Tallon IV!!!  
  
I looked over at my mom as she talked to John and Judy. 'Probably talking about how to get out of here.' I looked at Lauren who had fallen asleep on my shoulder, her silver Energy suit had dimmed in color slightly. I kissed her forehead and looked up at the ceiling sighing. I was tired because I hadn't gotten much sleep before my mom had woken me up. 'Oh well, I'm here now, nothing I can do about that now.' I moved Lauren's head off my shoulder and stood. I walked over to a wall that had monitors covering it with a keyboard under it. "Security monitors? didn't notice these here before..." I said this quiet enough to where only I could hear. I looked at the monitors then noticed something on a few of them. Around 75 Space Pirates were heading to this room from where Judy, John, and Samus had come through. "Shit!" I nearly yelled this when I saw one of the Space Pirates shoot the camera that was hooked up to the monitor. "What is it?" John asked as he walked over to me. "Around 75 Space Pirates are coming this way. I say we have around five minutes until they get here." I heard something hit the door a few seconds after I said this. "Maybe less."  
  
The door shook when something hit it again. I walked over to Lauren and shook her awake. "Space Pirates." I said before pulling on my helmet. Samus switched her gun arm setting to her Plasma beam. John only had his Power beam for his gun arm but that was enough. Two shots from that was stronger than four Super Missles. The door shook again and I figured one more hit and that thing would be gone. Samus ran over beside the door and hid about five feet away from it, while John stood out in the open charging his Power beam as Judy took cover behind a desk. I walked over to another large desk with Lauren and flipped it over to where we would have cover. The door to the room splintered and John fired the charged shot at the door opening and into the first two Pirates.  
  
Around 12 of them had died from that charged shot from John as they started to run into the room. Two made it inside before being shot by Samus's Plasma beam and being turned into a big pile of ashes. John ran to the side firing into the doorway at the Pirates and managed to hit three of them before having to jump behind a desk. I stood up to fire at the Pirates but saw two small blue smoking balls thrown into the room. "Plama grenades, get down!" I yelled at samus and Judy who had just stood to fire off a missle. Samus dove to the side and crawled under a desk. Judy wasn't fast enough. The grenades blew up before she could duck behind the desk she was behind and holes were put through her head and upper chest. She opened her mouth to scream but only blood came out. John ran over to her body and dropped down beside her. "Judy? Judy, please don't leave me. Please..." John started to cry as more plasma grenades were thrown in. Blood began to pool under Judy's body as the grenades went off and nearly destroyed the desk Samus was under. John stood slowly and looked at the door as he just started shooting. He somehow managed to hit a Pirate who was about to throw a plasma grenade in it's face and watched the Pirates start to scatter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pirate sat in the head seat in their ship and listened to radio transmissions. "Sir, they are starting to prove more of a challenge for our forces. Send reinforcements." A voice on the radio sounded out in the control room. The Pirate in the control room picked up the radio and talked into it. "Negative. The rest of our forces are on Tallon IV at Magmoor Caverns." The Pirates voice was a loud hiss but you could understand when he made words. "Yes Sir. We're withdrawing from our position and coming back. Wait, what?! Get away from me!!" The transmission was cut and the Pirate stood out of his seat. His armor weighed him down slightly as he walked to his escape pod which was on the eastern wall of the ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
John had charged into the hall and was firing his energy beam at any Pirate that got in his way. Well, he did until he got to a Pirate with a radio. He stopped and looked at it before firing at it. In that slight pause of his two Wave Pirates started firing everything they had at John who dropped to his knees after a few seconds. 'Shit...I'm gonna die.' John started laughing as he pressed a button on the chest of his energy suit and activated the self-destruct sequence for his suit.  
  
"Five Minutes!!!!!" John yelled back at Samus, Lauren, and me. Samus immediatly knew what he meant and looked at me. I saw her mouth the words 'Run like hell' to me and Lauren and nodded.  
  
I stood with Lauren and killed the Wave Pirates before running past Samus into the hall where John's suit was going to explode. Lauren saw her father's corpse in the hall as we ran past it, but didn't stop until we got outside to where our ships were. I watched the door and waited for my mom to come out for four and a half minutes, but didn't see her.  
  
"Come on mom...where are you..." I ran with Lauren to my mom's ship and jumped up. I opened the hatch and waited for Lauren to go before I got in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Samus struggled agaist the Pirates that were holding her and heard heavy set footsteps coming from the hall where John's body was. She finally stopped realizing she was about to die in about ten seconds. She felt a tear roll down her left cheek as she counted down the last 3 seconds in her mind. '3....2....1...bye Chris...' There was a bright flash of light, then nothing.  
  
a/n: well, i know people are going to hate me for that, sorry, but wait. you'll see why i did this. anyway, sorry for the very long delay, my mom grounded me off of my computer. damn her. well, give me about a week to get the next one up, it's gonna be possibly good. r&r&rate people. 1 being the worst, 10 being the best. thanks!!!!! 


	4. Arriving on Tallon IV

a/n: yayayayayayayayayayayayay! my first story with four chapters! well i think it's good. if you don't, well FUCK YOU! at this point i'm just trying to finish this so i can possibly do a sequel...oh, and i'm NOT sorry about what i did to Samus. anyway, i know i'm a jerk, r&r!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rain pattered softly as thunder sounded out while Lauren slept. I'd let Eve find a place to land my mom's...no, MY ship now. How did this all happen? Now me and Lauren are alone...We're now on a planet called Tallon IV where a small ship we followed landed. I'm going out to look for some sign of life here. I hope I live...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I dropped down to the ground beside the ship and looked around slowly. Nothing was there except some fish in a pool of water. I walked up a small ridge and shot open a door.  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
I walked in slowly and stopped when I heard rumbling under my feet. The of the ugliest things jumped up out of the ground and exploded in small clouds of green.  
  
"What the fuck was that?!" I walked past their remains and to a door and shot it open.  
  
My mask lit up and printed out a sign that said 'Chozo Ruins'. 'Cripes. This has to be the place my mom came to'. I walked in and felt the ground rumbling under me. About 15 feet away from me the ground erupted in a cloud of rock and dirt and a giant beetle thing screeched as it crawled out of the large hole that had just appeared.  
  
"Fug nuts..." I switched to my Scan Visor and searched for any useful hints about beating this thing. Then I remembered. It was a Plated Beetle. Any shots to its front are deflected, but the red bulb thing that was probably its ass was the only way to hurt it. Grinning I switched back to my Combat Visor and switched my beam to the Ice Beam and charged up a shot.  
  
The Plated Beetle charged at me and I dove to the side about two seconds before it ran by me. As it looked around for me, I sat up and fired the charged Ice Beam at its red bulb thing and smiled as it exploded in a cloud of green goo and intrails. (a/n: if anyone knows how to spell that, tell me. i can't really spell that well.))  
  
I stood and switched the beam back to Energy Beam and looked around. There was a half-pipe in front of me, and a door to my left. I turned to the door and fired a shot at it to open it, but ended up jumping to the side to avoid my own shot. 'The fuck?!' I stood and pressed a button on my gun arm and fired a missle at the weird lock on the door and smiled when it blew up into nothing more than a cloud of dust. 'I'm just that good.'  
  
I fired an energy shot from my beam and smiled when the door opened. I walked into the door and took a step forward before I heard screeching. I looked around and saw these small bug things crawling out of a crack in the ceiling. I shrugged when they stopped moving and began to walk forward when the began to explode and take my energy down quick. 'Fuck fuck fuck!' I jumped back and looked at my Energy Meter and saw I'd gone through one energy tank and was half way through my second one. 'What the hell...'  
  
I just started to fire like a mad man at the things and finally killed them and and smiled. "I'm goood."  
  
I walked down the winding hall and came to a door with a little bit of dust falling from above from the crumbling roof. Firing a shot, I opened the door and walked inside of a room with a wall not more than 10ft in front of me. The wall had a round hole at the bottom just big enough for the Morph Ball and a ledge on the right. Shrugging I jumped up onto the ledge and up to the next ledge. In front of me was the rest of the room with another hole on the right side on the floor. The sand on the mostly stone floor was shifting slightly as I jumped down onto it.  
  
-insert crash rumbly sound here-  
  
'Fuck.' I started to run around on the outside edge of the room avoiding more bug things as I fired energy blasts at them. After about 15 blew up the ground started to shake wildly and I stumbled to a wall.  
  
Bits of rock and dust hit my helmet and suit as another one of those armored bugs jumped out of the ground obviously pissed. 'Awwww nuts...'  
  
I rolled to the side again and fired a charged shot at its red butt again and smiled when it blew up. The smile quickly went away when I felt and heard the roof start to crack and crumble. 'Fuck.' I got up and ran to a corner and covered my head as the rocks started to hit me and everything went black. All I could think about was 'Lauren...'  
  
A/N: well that's it for this chappie. sorry it took so long. I got sick. Well the next chapter should be up within the next month. hopefully sooner. I'd also like to thank Marth no Samus Sueshijuu and Shadow Hunter From WolfET for reviewing this story the most and actually making me want to continue. Thanks a lot! 


	5. Bringing it all down

a/n: well, this will be the last chapter of this story. the reason is because very few people seem to read this story which only some of you think is good. AND I'M NOT IN 4TH GRADE DAMNIT!!! this was written by a 14 year old boy that pretty much hates anyone he has met. well, on with the story. oh, and if you want me to do the things that happened before this chapter, just ask me. thanks. R&R!!! one more thing, thank you for telling me how to spell entrails Marth no Samus Sueshijuu. i appreciate that. ^-_-^ and now i'm a cat....damn witch...why not a newt?  
  
What's happened up to now:  
  
Chris and Lauren have found Samus' location and have beaten a Neo-Pirate. Just after the fight a Chozo Ghost apparently fused with Chris' Gun Arm and has given him supposedly the strongest beam weapon to this time, the Plasma Wave. There is a problem with the weapon that Chris finds out after reading a file on it. Only one use and he's dead. Lauren found Samus and toogether they made their way to Chris who was on the Main Bridge of one of the Imperial Ships they were on. Chris has found out his father wasn't really killed and is now wondering what he must do. The 5 men and the 6 women that Chris and Lauren had found on Tallon IV are waiting for them to return inside Samus' ship. As Lauren and Samus enter the Main Bridge, the head Pirate has jumped into the hatch to the engine room and Chris prepares to follow. Now begins the final chapter of Return to Tallon IV.  
  
Samus looked at me as I walked to the hatch. "What is he going to do?"  
  
"He's going to destroy Tallon IV and kill us...." I turned and looked at Lauren and my mother. "I plan to stop him."  
  
"WHAT?! How?!" Lauren shrieked as she ran up to me.  
  
"I'm going to destroy this ship." I looked down at Lauren and smiled.  
  
"How do you plan to do that?" Samus walked up to us and looked down the hatch.  
  
"I plan to do it with this Plasma Wave." I held up my gun arm and switched it to the Plasma Wave weapon."  
  
"Plasma Wave? How the hell did you get that?" Samus didn't believe me.  
  
"A Chozo Ghost fused with my arm. There's just one problem though with using this." I looked at my mom.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"He's going to die when he uses it." Lauren burst into tears after saying this and buried her face into my chest as Samus shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm not going to let you do it." Samus looked like she was about to start crying too.  
  
I nodded and kissed Lauren's forehead and lifted her chin up with my left hand and kissed her lips gently. "I'm sorry Lauren...I have to do this..."  
  
"But I don't want you to go!" She just started to cry harder.  
  
"Listen, I'll come back if I live. I promise." I looked at my mother. "Take her back to Tallon IV by those teleporters, and get back to your ship. It'll be just outside the Chozo Ruins."  
  
Samus nodded and I kissed Lauren one more time before Samus pried her off of me and pulled her to the teleporters. "Good luck Chris." Samus said to me before the teleporters activated.  
  
I sighed and jumped down the hatch to the engine room. I landed on a suspened platform and immediately began to sweat. 'Damn its hot...Where is that Pirate...' I looked around the engine room and spotted the Pirate at the control pannel for the engine. I stood up and took aim at the pannel in front of the Pirate. 'Say goodbye you peice of shit.' I began to charge up the beam as the Pirate began to final procedures to start the Self-Destruct sequence for the engine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Samus jumped into her ship and was greeted by 11 people just looking at her. 'Who are the people?' When Lauren came down one of the men rushed towards her and caught her before she hit the floor. "Where's Chris? Lauren? Where's Chris?"  
  
"He's saving us all..." Lauren began to cry again moaning something about Chris every few seconds.  
  
'Poor girl...She's about to lose him...' One of the women thought as Samus sat down and began to start up the ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pirate looked up at me and began to laugh when he saw the charging shot. "You fool! Nothing can stop my from destroying that planet!!!"  
  
I gritted my teeth and got ready to fire the shot. "Wrong. This can..."  
  
"A puny little beam weapon? HA! It'll never get through the energy feild around the engine." The Pirate began to laugh.  
  
A tear ran down my left cheek as I fired the shot at the Pirate and watched a kind of energy bomb go off. 'Goodbye Lauren...' The bomb disentegrated the ship leaving nothing but me, the two halves of the pirate, and a necklace with a picture of him and Lauren inside Samus' ship. Lauren sat on my lap and I had my arms wrapped around her. I reached over with my left hand and put the necklace on before dying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Samus looked at the sky when it suddenly turned white then nothing. 'Chris...'  
  
Lauren was still crying when Samus began to fly out into space. She then saw something she thought she wouldn't. She saw her son put on a necklace then die. She brought the ship to a stop next to my body and went to the hatch. She pulled on her helmet and opened the hatch then closed it the second her feet cleared the opening. She then jumped out slowly to my body and to to me after a few seconds. She grabbed my hand and looked around for something to kick off of when she felt something. Looking down she saw the upper half of the pirate I had killed and pushed off of it and to the ship. Samus opened the hatch and pushed my body down then got in and shut the hatch. Lauren looked up and began to scream. She jumped and began to hug my body before Samus could stop her. There sounded like there were some popping in my rib cage from Lauren squeezing too hard.  
  
"Ya know...that kinda hurts..." Lauren's eyes widened when she heard my voice. Samus was completely freaked out. 'I thought he said he'd die after firing the shot...'  
  
"CHRIS!!!!" Lauren began to kiss my face but stopped and just kissed my lips. I could hardly move but wrapped my arms around her and began to kiss her not really caring is everyone was watching.  
  
"Sorry I had to leave. Ya wanna know what Heaven looks like?" I smiled taking a break from kissing Lauren. Lauren began to laugh then started to cry into my shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" I rubbed her back as she cried.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Lauren just kept crying and eventually we went to my room and locked the door.  
  
Samus sat down and began to pilot the ship away from Tallon IV. "So, where are you guys going?" Samus looked back at her 11 passengers.  
  
"Anywhere. As long as we get away from there. Being a prisoner sucks." One of the men sat down next to Samus and looked out.  
  
Samus looked at the man in the seat beside her and smiled. "And you are?"  
  
The man looked at her and smiled. "You know who I am."  
  
Samus gasped and felt a tear roll down her right cheek. 'D-Damon?" The man nodded and Samus slapped him as hard as she could. (That must have hurt because she STILL has her Energy Suit on).  
  
"That was for leaving us." Samus smiled and kissed Damon on his mouth. "That was for coming back."  
  
Return to Tallon IV - End  
  
Ending notes from the writer: Well, that was a nice ending. Well I think it is. I plan to post what happens to everyone after about 10 years. This story is entirely fictional, and if anything does happen that comes close to being like this, DON'T LOOK AT ME!! I hope you had a nice time reading this, while I wrote it. If you want what happens to Chris, Lauren, and Samus, I need a total of 30 reviews for this story. It was fun writing this, and I seriously doubt I'll be writing another Metroid fic. According to one reviewer, whom I shall now call Bob, I write like a 4th grader that just beat Metroid. Really, I only have around %55 completed. DAMN THOSE WAVE TROOPERS!!! well, expect the Epilogue to be up soon. I just have to figure out what Samus and Damon are going to do now that they're back together. BYE!!!! damn you Bob...wait...nvm...i said nothing...well...nothing imporant...: :whips out a M60 machine gun and fires at Bob: : DAMN YOU!!! DAMN YOU BOB THE ALIEN!!! 


	6. 10 years later andBLOOPERS!

a/n: well, this is what happens to everyone 10 years later. remember the good-o-meter. 1 the worst, 10 the best. R&R!!! and tell me if you want to know what happened in the parts of the story i didn't write. thanks  
  
Samus & Damon: The quit hunting what was left of the Space Pirates after about 5 years and now live in a Colony. They keep in touch with very old friends and are very happy that everything is over.  
  
Chris & Lauren: They got married after 7 years of being together. They live in the same Colony as Samus and Damon and have one child. His name is Vane. Lauren is also 4 months pregnant with their second child. Chris' Energy Suit is still polished and hangs in his closet with Lauren's beside it. Chris is starting to think he's being tracked by what remaining Pirates there are left but he really doesn't care. He'll just kill em all. Well that's what he thinks before he recieves a call.  
  
"Hello?" I answered the video phone and just saw snow.  
  
"Chris. We plan on killing you. You have 7 days to prepare." The connection cut and I just stared at the screen. 'Not good.'  
  
a/n: well, that's it. i do plan on writing a continuation of this. it just might be longer. i hope that doesn't bother anyone. oh well. : :gives reader a hug with robotic arms: : if you're wondering about the robotic arms, i'm a snake. actually i am THE giant snake Yawn from the first Resident Evil on the Playstation. Creepy. well, this is goodbye until the next story is up. -_-' you can stop reading now...no, really...QUIT DAMNIT!!! GO HOME!!!  
  
Bloopers:  
  
Scene after Chris beats the Plated Beatle in the Morph Ball room.  
  
I started to run for the corner trying to escape the falling ceiling but tripped over the body of a small beatle. "FUCK!!!"  
  
SPLAT!!!  
  
"GOOD GOD!!! GET THOSE ROCKS OFF HIM!!! GET THE MEDICS ASAP!!!" The executive producer started throwing the foam rocks to the side trying to get to me.  
  
"You know...this real rock is starting to hurt....I can't feel my legs...JEFF!!! GET OVER HERE AND GET THIS THING OFF ME!!!"  
  
Scene where Chris goes into the Magmoor Caverns for the first time...except Chris is replaced by Elmo.  
  
Elmo walks into the Caverns and looks around. He then smells something burning. He looks around then sees his feet are on fire. Then his legs. Then his whole body. There is only one thing the puppet can think about. 'MY NUTS!!!'  
  
Same scene. Except with Kermit the frog.  
  
Kermit walks into the Caverns slowly looking around. "Phew, no French people are around." The second he said that, he heard footsteps.  
  
SUDDENLY!!!  
  
"Get that frog!!! We must have his froggy legs!!!" The lead French guy yelled in a French voice.  
  
Kermit then it shot by M16A2 assault rifles and has his legs eaten by the French guys.  
  
END BLOOPERS!!!  
  
a/n: i just had to do that. sorry. well, time for you to go home. bye : :waves: : 


	7. Questions and answers on the story

a/n: people have been emailing me about this story. asking questions and stuff. well here are those answers to some of them. in this chapter, i own everything.  
  
Q1: Will there be a sequal?  
  
A1: I don't know. If there is, there would be a funny version, then there'd be the serious version. Question 2 please.  
  
Q2: Is it true you have a crush on Samus?  
  
A2: What the hell does this have to do with the story? Fine, I'll answer. No, I don't have a crush on Samus. But Rebecca from Resident Evil, that is a different story.  
  
This letter will be edited due to the verbal abuse i'm about to receive.  
  
Q3: Who the f*&k do you think you are? I think you a f^@#ing )#@%&. This story #!^$ing sucks %#@^! Why does anyone like this peice of @^&#ing monkey &@#*?! They's probably have to be as stupid as this @%^!er that wrote this. So now for my $%^$!* question. Did you pay the @&%!* that gave you good reviews?  
  
A3: Well, this person no longer has a screen name for aol because of this letter. Sorry to all the reviewers who gave good reviews to this story. Hopefully, people like demonicslayer666 will learn that you can report them to aol for letters like this.  
  
Last Question: Apparently the people who reviewed this have the IQ of a peanut. I personally think this sucks. And since my brother wrote it, this makes it worse. So, my question is. Who will help me try to get this taken off of fanfiction.net? This story is stinking the place up.  
  
Last Answer: Finally something from my little brother. Well I'm not gonna join his tyrannical crusade to get this taken off. Hopefully you won't either. That's all for this story. Hope you all like the story and that you don't hate me for ending it. Later.  
  
Author of this story: Brody aka Yawn aka only known member of Idiocy Inc.  
  
Farewell notes: well this is the only note i could think to write. so, here you go. When I'm done with my vegetables, what do I do with their wheelchairs? 


End file.
